Green Silk at the Manor
by ellePiaz
Summary: A boring Ministry function, a very beautiful Ginny Weasley, an undeniably sexy Draco Malfoy, and a comfortable bed in Malfoy Manor. What more could you ask for?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize and do not profit in any way from the making of this story or any other story that I have authored.

A/N: Back again, everyone! Here's some more D/G smut for you to enjoy! Thanks to all of you who have read my other fics and encouraged me to continue writing. I hope this one is up to your standards. (It's got some random bits in it that aren't really relevant, but I put them there in case I want a story to follow up on in the future!) Enjoy and please review!!

OH and in response to all of you who have been asking for additional chapters to my other two fics…I'm working on it! I can't promise anything soon, but I will try to at least do a follow-up to "A Late-Night Bathtime Interruption." Happy reading!

---

It was five days before Christmas and Ginny Weasley found herself dreading the evening that lay before her. The Ministry's annual Christmas party was that night and as usual, attendance for Ministry workers was mandatory.

Ginny had just left the Ministry and was headed towards Mademoiselle Barrett's fancy dress shop to pick up her gown for the evening. Mademoiselle Barrett specialized in dress robes and Muggle gowns of all the latest styles, and this year Ginny had opted to go for a Muggle-styled dress.

"Ginevra!" the young dressmaker called from behind the counter as Ginny entered the shop.

"Hey Genevieve," Ginny responded.

"Here to collect your dress, I presume," Genevieve Barrett said, turning around. She shuffled through the rack behind her and brought forth Ginny's dress.

The dress was of the sleekest silk of a deep emerald green. It looked nearly black, but in the light it was clearly a shade of dark green that looked beautiful in contrast with Ginny's thick red hair. When she had tried on the dress, the scoop neck showed the right amount of cleavage and the low back to the dress accentuated the slimness of her figure.

"Thanks, Gen," Ginny said taking her dress in hand. "I'll be around some time next week to get fitted for my dress for Ron's wedding."

Ron and Hermione were finally getting married and as the wedding was just a month away, Ginny had to make sure her bridesmaid dress fit her correctly.

"Sorry to rush out on you like this, but I've got to make it back to get ready for tonight. I left work too late," Ginny apologized.

"Not a problem, not a problem. I'll see you next week!"

Ginny nodded and left the store. She had left her office later than usual that evening. Thinking of the reason for her tardiness made her frown slightly.

Although it was a well-known fact that Draco Malfoy had turned double agent during the war against Voldemort (he was taken under Severus Snape's wing and helped defeat the Dark Lord), Ginny still found it hard to like the man. Draco worked at the Ministry now as well, although he was in a different department. Yet somehow, recently Ginny had been unable to avoid him.

Draco would turn up on her lunch breaks, bump into her in the café, or manage to climb into the same lift as her. Ginny was growing increasingly annoyed by these run-ins, especially since Draco's behaviour had hardly changed since his youth.

Sometimes, Draco would be civil, treating her like a colleague and even like a friend. Other times, he ceaselessly teased her, never giving her a moment's rest. He had been graduated seven years, yet somehow around her he maintained his childishness. And though his teasing did not retain any vestiges of the evil streak he carried as a child, Ginny could not handle him.

And yet she knew that some part of her craved those daily encounters. She found Draco undeniably attractive – he had grown into a very tall, handsome man, and any woman would have found him attractive. She loathed that she was not immune to his charm and that he seemed even sexier when he smirked at her.

The fact that he would be at this Ministry gathering annoyed her…and made her want to dress her best. She wanted to show him that she, too, could be attractive and charming and desirable.

Slipping into her dress, Ginny grinned. The gown accentuated her slim waist and long legs while making her breasts look a little bigger, perhaps, than they really were. The skirt ended mid-thigh and the soft material felt smooth on her skin, making her feel sexy. All in all, she approved of her appearance.

She fixed her hair to fall in light curls down her back, and applied light touches of make-up, adding only a pair of crystal drop earrings for jewellery, and prepared to Apparate to the entrance of the banquet hall. She was already a little late. Fashionably late, she conceded.

Ginny appeared in the foyer of the banquet hall with a pop. Ron and Hermione, who had just arrived as well, greeted her. She walked into the banquet hall with the couple, immediately scanning the room for any of her friends and colleagues. And Draco.

Ginny spotted him almost immediately, but effectively avoided his gaze and his presence for nearly an hour. She chatted with some friends and danced a few dances with her colleagues. Excusing herself after the current song had ended, Ginny meandered over to the drink table and picked up a glass of punch.

"Good evening, Ginevra," someone drawled. Drawled. Who else could it be?

Ginny looked up to see Draco Malfoy leaning up against the drink table, a martini in hand.

"Draco," Ginny nodded draining the contents of her glass and setting it on the table.

"Enjoying yourself?" Draco asked.

"As much as can be expected at a function like this," Ginny replied dryly.

"What, you're not having fun dancing with dimwits like…let's see…Potter, Longbottom, and that new kid from the office?" Draco's eyes were dancing.

"What, have you been watching me this entire time?" Ginny retorted.

"Maybe, but you know, I think I know the reason you're not having a good time," Draco said drawing nearer to her. He placed his glass on the table and faced her, so they were only inches apart. Ginny tilted her head to keep his gaze.

"And why's that, genius?" Ginny asked, not worrying to mask her boredom.

Draco bent low so that his mouth was next to her ear. The mere closeness of his body made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"It's because you haven't danced with me," Draco whispered.

Without a moment's notice Draco put one arm around her waist and grabbed one of her hands in his. He whisked her onto the dance floor just as the music switched to a slow ballad.

"Wha-wh-what do you think you're doing?" Ginny sputtered.

"I'm dancing, Ginevra," Draco replied. "And I know I'm quite good at it, but you'll have to keep up, yeah?"

Ginny glared at him, stifling the urge to purposefully step on his feet. "But why are you dancing with me?"

Draco looked at her a moment before replying, "Because you could not look more beautiful in that dress."

He sounded so sincere that Ginny could hardly believe her ears. "Pardon me?"

Draco lowered his mouth to her ear and spoke in a low tone, "Yes, you heard rightly. I think you look positively sexy in that gown of yours."

Ginny felt her cheeks and neck grow hot. She slightly drew back from his body and met his gaze. Draco let go of her hand and brought both of his hands to Ginny's waist, holding her tightly against her body. He smirked.

"Erm...thanks?" Ginny mumbled, flushing again and looking away.

Draco again whispered in her ear, "It's true. You look a vision. And it really can't hurt that you're with the most handsome bloke in the room, either."

Ginny jerked away and frowned at him. "You ruined a perfectly good compliment, Malfoy."

Draco laughed. "I knew that's how you would feel. But tell me, truthfully if you can, Ginny, that here with me, you are not having the most fun you have had all night?"

"Please, Draco," Ginny scoffed, "you flatter yourself too much. I am perhaps having an even worse evening now than I was earlier."

Draco smirked and whispered directly into her ear. "I beg to differ."

He pulled her closer again, spinning her around slowly, but he left his head bent. He lowered his head slightly more so that his lips grazed her neck.

Ginny gasped but her attempt to pull away proved futile against Draco's grasp. And Ginny knew that she did not, in fact, want to pull away. She felt the blood in her body rushing to her most sensitive parts when he did not move his mouth away. Her blood felt as though it was on fire merely because he was touching her.

Draco suddenly lifted his head and took a half step away from her. Ginny let out an involuntary and barely audible gasp of displeasure. Draco heard her and smirked. "I told you," he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

Ginny briefly scowled, but then an idea came to her. "What if I told you that you were enjoying dancing with me as much, or even more, than I am?"

Draco chuckled. "Good luck proving that one, Weasley," he drawled.

Ginny snaked her arms around Draco's neck and pushed her body as close to him as she could. Her breasts pushed up against his chest and she was sure he could feel their firmness and even the slightest erection of her nipples that she knew to be present. She wasn't wearing a bra and the dress showed off a flattering amount of cleavage that she was certain would pique Draco's interest.

Ginny let her fingers rub light circles along the back of Draco's neck. She never dropped his gaze, continuing this massaging movement while slowly and very inconspicuously licking her bottom lip. She could see a look of hunger and lust in Draco's eyes and was proud of herself for being able to incite such a reaction in him.

Then, abruptly, Ginny let go of Draco and stepped back. "Thank you for the dance – or two – Draco. I had a lovely time, but I'm sorry I must be going now." Ginny smiled demurely and turned on her heel. She walked away quickly, making for the nearest exit, wondering how long Draco would be standing on the dance floor in indignation.

It turned out that he did not wait long. Ginny had just walked into the lobby of the banquet hall when she felt someone grip her arm.

Draco grabbed her and spun her around to face him. "And you thought you were going to get away with that, Ginevra?" he said, his tone low and dangerous.

Ginny was almost afraid of him for a second, but all her fears were set aside when Draco simply stepped closer to her and lifted her chin upward. He placed his mouth on hers, gently kissing her lips. Ginny sighed against his touch and let him into her mouth.

The couple stood there for several moments, exploring each other's mouths. Suddenly Ginny felt the familiar sensation of Apparition and realized that Draco had Side-Along Apparated her somewhere with him.

Neither of them had broken the kiss once and Ginny had not even opened her eyes to figure out where she was. Finally they had to separate for breath and Ginny looked around her hazily.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"This is my house, Ginny. Welcome to Malfoy Manor," Draco responded. He took her by the hand and walked up the stairs to the front door with her.

Hesitating a moment, Draco turned to Ginny. "This is okay, Ginny?" he asked softly.

It took Ginny a moment to realize that he was referring to her being in his home – for a clear purpose. Ginny almost laughed at the grave expression of Draco's face, but instead she simply smiled at the fact that he was being so polite and careful with her.

"Yes, Draco, this is completely alright," she responded, squeezing his hand lightly. She had not expected the Draco Malfoy to be so courteous with the women he slept with. And she definitely knew that this preamble was setting her up for a night of sex with him.

And she certainly did not care.

The couple walked into the house, which was evidently empty. Upon crossing the threshold, the two resumed their kissing. It was moments before Ginny even realized that she was being led upstairs.

Not breaking their embrace, Draco pulled Ginny into his bedroom. He lifted her and eased her onto the bed underneath him. Ginny felt Draco's hot kisses upon her neck and let out a soft moan.

Draco looked up at her face. Her eyes were half-closed, her mouth partially open. Her hands were roaming up and down his back. Draco returned to his task of pleasuring her. He moved his hands down her sides and around her buttocks, cupping her bottom and pushing her up into his body.

He then slid his hands up the front of her dress. He could feel her taut stomach through the thin silk material of the dress. He moved his hands upward, letting his hands grab her breasts. He massaged them through the fabric and was rewarded by the sight of two firm peaks rising at his touch.

Ginny reached her hands behind Draco's neck and brought him to kiss her lips. Their tongues clashed violently as they fought to taste every inch of each other. Ginny placed feather-light kisses along Draco's jaw, nipping at his ear. He moaned lightly and Ginny grinned. She could hardly rejoice in her ability to make him lose himself to his senses, however, because Draco soon had her pinned down tightly again.

He continued to feel her breasts but then moved one hand to Ginny's bare thigh. He slid the material of her dress upward slowly and gently while rubbing the outer part of her thigh. He curved his hand inward and let his fingers lightly skim the skin of her inner leg. He did not yet touch her most sensitive part, however.

Ginny arched her back into his touch and Draco again reached up to massage her breasts. He kissed her lips with great fervour. Then he moved his mouth along her jaw, onto her neck, and across her collarbone. He licked his way around the deep scoop neck of her green silk dress, dipping his tongue into the visible portion of her cleavage.

Ginny put her hands on the back of Draco's head, urging him to continue touching her while she entangled her fingers in his fine blond hair. Draco gently kissed her nipples through her dress before sliding down completely so that his head came to the portion of the dress that was just covering her pussy. He used his mouth to drag the dress upward.

The dress was now pulled up to her stomach, giving Draco a pleasurable view of the fact that Ginny was not wearing any knickers whatsoever. Her smooth, clean-shaven quim was lying there, waiting for him.

Draco grinned and whispered, "You were expecting something tonight, weren't you?"

Ginny simply laughed hoarsely and replied, "Shut up and keep doing what you were doing."

Draco obliged. He pushed apart Ginny's legs and kissed her inner thigh. He licked the skin there and blew on it gently, arousing her further. He could smell the scent of her sex, tempting him to touch her there. But he resisted still.

Instead he continued to slide Ginny's silk green dress up her body. He dragged this process out, letting his hands feel every inch of her bare skin that was presented to him. Finally, pulling the dress off of her completely, he again began with kissing her mouth and making his way down her body.

He sucked the skin of her neck and suckled her nipples into perfectly pink, hard peaks. He licked a straight line from the point between her breasts to her navel. He swirled his tongue around her belly button and a little further down, stopping just short of her pussy.

Ginny raised her hips to his touch, but he would not relent. He loved what his teasing was doing to her. He moved down her body and rubbed his hands upward from her calves, to her thighs, and cupping her bare bottom.

"Enough, Draco," Ginny gasped. "Please…just touch me."

Draco grinned, but complied. He rubbed his thumb along the smooth, shaven outer part of her pussy. His mouth followed his finger. He kissed the outer part of her folds. He could feel her wetness, which was seeping thickly from her pussy.

She was ready for him, but Draco knew enough about sex to know how to pleasure a lady.

He let a finger hover over her entrance before slowly inserting his finger into her. She was so wet. He gently slid his finger all the way into her pussy. He slowly withdrew his finger and concentrated on finding her clit.

When he found the nub, he applied pressure to it, making Ginny moan loudly and buck her hips into his hand.

Draco put his mouth on her clit making Ginny cry out. He swirled his tongue around it only forsaking it to dip his tongue into her quim. He thrust his tongue in and out of her slick pussy, alternating this movement with the licking and sucking of her clit.

He then began to flit his tongue over her clit repeatedly while thrusting a finger in and out of her quim. He added another finger and thrust deeper, curving his fingers slightly upon each withdrawal. Draco finger fucked her like this until she orgasmed.

Ginny orgasmed three times in quick succession as Draco ceaselessly pleasured her. She grasped his shoulders tightly bucking her hips wildly as he thrust his fingers inside her.

"Oh, oh, yes, Draco," she moaned loudly.

The juices that came from her pussy were thick and sweet. Draco licked at the liquid as Ginny's orgasms subsided.

Draco slid upwards again and continued to lightly lick her body, suckling her nipples before kissing her lips again. For a few minutes the couple simply kissed, tongues clashing.

Ginny was panting heavily, a deep blush covering her breasts, neck, and face. She broke from Draco's kisses and began unbuttoning his shirt. Pulling it and his undershirt off of him quickly, she manoeuvred their bodies so that she was lying on top of him.

Ginny straddled Draco's body, her pussy on top of where his aroused dick was underneath his trousers. She bent over and kissed Draco's chest, licking his nipples and the light trail of hair that surely ended at some point near his privates.

She slid a little way down his legs so that she could unbutton his trousers. The juices from her pussy had rubbed off on his trousers, the sight of which aroused Draco further. As soon as Ginny removed his boxers, his erect penis sprung forth.

Ginny took his dick in her hands, bringing the head to her mouth. She placed a wet kiss on the head of his penis before taking the entire organ in her mouth. She gently and slowly pumped his penis in her mouth, sucking. She started to move faster, sucking with more fervour.

Draco could not concentrate any longer. He was on the brink of an orgasm and Ginny could tell. His eyes were closed, his mouth open as he panted. He thrust his penis in and out of her mouth until he realized he was going to cum soon.

Draco gently pushed Ginny back and took his penis from her mouth. He rolled them over so that he was once again on top of her. They began kissing again. Ginny slowly parted her legs making room for Draco.

Draco lowered his hips toward Ginny. The head of his penis tantalized her entrance with its touch – she was ready for another orgasm. She raised her hips slightly to meet Draco's dick.

Draco plunged his dick into Ginny's pussy. He thrust quickly in and out of her. Ginny's slick quim was tight and hot, accommodating his large penis just barely.

Ginny screamed in pleasure. She draped her arms around Draco's neck, pulling him as close to her as possible. Draco moaned loudly, wrapping his arms around Ginny's body as he thrust into her.

"Oh, Draco," Ginny sighed, kissing his mouth. His thrusting dick was hitting her in the right spot and she arched her back while pushing her hips upward.

Draco closed his eyes tightly, feeling an orgasm begin to overtake him. "Ginny, Ginny," he moaned into her mouth as his seed spilled into Ginny's pussy.

Ginny's body began convulsing as she orgasmed around Draco's dick. The quick tightening of her pussy heightened Draco's orgasm and together the pair shook in pleasure.

Finally Draco's thrusting ceased and the two fell apart panting. They lay side to side on their backs on the bed.

"That – that was amazing," Draco gasped.

Ginny let out a throaty giggle. "I feel like that's high praise coming from you, Draco."

Draco turned on his side to face her. He studied her profile, from her mussed hair, to her plump lips, to her beautiful breasts, to her tight stomach, to her slick pussy, all the way down to her feet. He returned his eyes to her face and responded, "You are the best sex I have ever had."

Ginny's eyes widened as she turned to look at him. "I hardly call myself an expert."

"No, that doesn't matter," Draco replied, placing a hand on her stomach. "I guess I just…felt more with you…than I have with anyone," he finished, looking slightly sheepish.

Ginny smiled a smile of sincere delight. "I think that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." She faced him and slid an arm around his waist.

Draco looked at her seriously. "Ginny, I don't want you to think of this as a…one-night kind of thing."

"What?" Ginny asked, looking surprised.

"You may not have realized but I think I have – had feelings – for you for quite some time now. I – I don't think I'd like this – us – to be over tonight."

From the expression on Draco's face, that seemed to be the hardest thing he had had to say in his entire life.

Ginny opened and closed her mouth as if to speak, but she couldn't find the words. Finally, when she could speak she asked, "So that's why you've been coming around at the office so often? Not just to be annoying, but…because you – have feelings for me?"

Draco nodded slightly. Then he grinned, saying, "I always thought my teasing was a sign of affection."

Ginny grimaced. "Yes, and all of those times you called me a red-headed weasel were supposed to be signs of affection."

Draco looked abashed. "Sorry, if that was too insulting..."

Ginny burst out laughing. "Oh, Draco, who would have thought? You apologizing for some inane insults about my hair! They were only slight annoyances. And I must admit – I did come to look forward to my 'chance' meetings with you."

"So you – do you feel…do you have feelings for me, Ginny?" Draco asked quietly.

Ginny looked down, blushing. "I…I think I do, Draco."

Draco laughed now. He stroked her hair saying, "I do really love your hair, though. And, did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight? Green definitely suits you."

Ginny looked up at him and smiled. "I had hoped you would notice."

Draco pulled her closer and whispered into her ear, "And I really wasn't teasing about you being the best sex I've had. In fact…" Draco slid his hand along the backside of her body. "In fact, I think we must have another go – you know, just to decide how strongly I feel about you…"

Ginny gasped, a mock expression of hurt upon her face. "Your feelings depend so heavily on the sex, then?" Then she grinned, reaching down to grab his cock in her hand. "I suppose I'll have to show you just _how_ good I am then."

---

A/N: Okay, so I don't know how well that fluffiness about feelings and whatnot came about. I personally am not too pleased, but I couldn't think of how else to end the story…Oh well, I hope the smut was good, at least! Please review and let me know! XOXO


End file.
